charmed_2nd_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cara Coburn
Cara Coburn was born to Christy Jenkins, after she was brutally raped while she was imprisoned. After she had became pregnant, and gave birth the demons threw the child out, only to be found and adopted by Judy Altman. Over the years as Cara got older, she began to show signs of her powers, and Judy began to teach her how to use her witch abilities. Once she entered Highschool, she friended the Charmed ones children, and they became close. She got very close with Pierce Halliwell. She had then came out to them she was a witch, after Pierce accidentally beamed infront of her. She had then moved away out of town, with Judy. About 10 years later, she reconnected with them, and moved back into town, her having been in college. She had moved in next door to Pierce. When she had, the same day apparently Pierce, and his sister Peyton, along with their cousin Paris had been kidnapped. She had met a young gypsy witch, her name was MAdeline. After finding out something was wrong, they went to magicschool, an dfound a spell. The two had been transported to the underworld, where they had to search for the three. Finally running into the telepathic demons, Cara locked into battle with some of them, defeating them as it brought Pierce out of the illusion. Pierce Madeline, and Cara had then fought and defeated the demons, then Pierce brought Peyton out of the illusion, and Cara got Paris out. Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * ''Potion Making: The ability to brew potions.'' * ''Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map.'' * ''Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead.'' Active Powers * '''''Telepathy: The ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. Christy's telepathy was shown to be one of the most advanced forms of this power seen in the show. It allowed her to hear and project her own thoughts, sense incoming demonic attacks, and communicate mentally between dimensions, which in turn enables her to be in constant touch with the Triad. ;* Clairaudience: The ability to mentally hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying. Using this, Cara was able to eavesdrop on the Charmed Ones' conversation from Magic School. ;* Channeling: The ability to channel the spells of other beings in order to use them once they are activated. Cara was able to channel the Charmed Ones' spell while she was in psychic contact with them. ;; Other Powers ;;* High Resistance: The ability to possess high resistance to magical and physical harm, allowing users to survive otherwise lethal powers such as Fireballs. ;;* Super Strength: The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. Despite it never being truly confirmed, it was possible that Cara might have possessed superhuman strength, as she was able to impale a member of the Triad with her bare arm.